Matt King
"The Supernatural" Matt King is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to the XWF. Matt King made a name for himself on the indy hardcore circuit early in his career before moving to the XWA between 2006-2009 where he would become a huge star. Matt King has many achievements and accolades to his name such as being the longest reigning XWA Hardcore Champion. Early Years 2000-2007 Matt King spent his early years wrestling in the indy leagues, King would jump between many differant indy feds many of them specialising in Hardcore or Extreme rules. And he would build himself a reputation for the highly dangerous spots he would engage in. Fans would call him "Supernatural" the name would eventually stick and become part of his gimmick. During his time in the indys Matt King had an extremely impressive 18 hardcore/extreme rules championship reigns. XWA Career 2006-2009 Matt King was one of the XWA Originals and instantly jumped into the XWA Hardcore Title scene, he would hold the title for a period of over 6 months defending it against high calibre of stars such as Dr Khan, Dude Stoggin and Dirt Diggler, before dropping it in a controversal way to Brandon Hostile, after the belt had swapped hands a few more times, Matt King would regain it and hold it untill the end of the XWA's lifespan. Matt King would be 1 of 3 Wrestlers inducted into the XWA Hall of Fame on its indefinate closure. XWF Career 2012-Present Matt King made his suprise debut in the XWF during a hardcore gauntlet match to decide the number one contender for the No Holds Barred Championship. At the apparent end of the match it appeared Big D had won, however Matt Kings music hit and he ran down the ramp hitting Big D with a chair before delivering his finishing move "Serenity". Under the NHB rules the referee had no choice but to count the following pin and name Matt King the winner of the match and the new number one contender. This would set Matt King up to face Havok for the XWF No Holds Barred Championship at Redemption, in a match which would last less than 60 seconds, as Havok would surrender the title to Matt King in order to join Tommy T Thomas XWA Faction, betraying the C.W.O in the process. Matt King would have an impressive title run with the XWF No Holds Barred Championship, defending it against the likes of Big D, Junction, Ken Tarrif, Abomb and more. Matt King would have a heated feud with Junction resulting in a match at Warpath, which King would come out of victorious. After more sucessfull title defences Matt King would face Big D at Absolution and defend the XWF No Holds Barred Championship yet again, however during his celebration Big D would chokeslam him and the hit him between with the eyes with the championship belt, before covering him. Due to the nature of the No Holds Barred Championships "No one is safe" rule, the ref counted the pin as a legal victory and crowned Big D the Champion. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Serenity *Super Serenity *Scissors Kick (Retired) Signatures Move(s) *Enziguri *Diving Corkscrew attack (To outside of ring) XWF Title History *1 x XWF No Holds Barred Championship Accolades and Achievements *XWA Hall of Fame Inductee Other Title History *2 x XWA Hardcore Champion *1 x XWA Classic Cup Champion *1 x NFR X Champion *1 x WWWF Hardcore champion *1 x PS2L Hardcore Champion *1 x LOW X-Treme Champion *3 x Ewrestling No F'ing Rules champion *3 x CWL Breakdown Division Champion *2 x XBOX_RAW_FED Hardcore Champion *5 x XtremeRules X Champion *1 x XCW Champion